


Give You Something Good To Celebrate

by harleeq



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jennie and Lisa are super soft for each other, Jennie's a top and Lisa's a bottom fight me, only a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleeq/pseuds/harleeq
Summary: It's Lisa's birthday and Jennie has a present for her.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 198





	Give You Something Good To Celebrate

Lisa wakes up to a kiss against her cheek and gentle words whispered in her ear. 

“Happy birthday, Poo Poo.”

An arm wraps securely around her middle, pulling her flush against the smaller body behind her. She knows without a doubt it’s Jennie before she even hears the words, the feel of her lips something Lisa will always have ingrained in her head and recognize no matter the circumstance.

She turns towards the older girl with a warm smile, lying face to face and marveling at the fact that she finally gets to wake up with Jennie still by her side in the same bed.

“Hey you.” She whispers lovingly.

This is the first birthday Lisa gets to celebrate with Jennie as her official girlfriend. Not that she’s felt unloved by Jennie on her birthdays previous years—her birthday has always been a tough day to get through with her being separated from her family in Thailand so Jennie, Jisoo, and Chaeyoung try to compensate and spoil her with cuddles, kisses, and extra love on this particular day to chase away the negative emotions that always try to eat away at her—but this is the first year her and Jennie don’t have to hold themselves back from expressing the particular type of love they’ve felt for each other for years.

It hadn’t been an easy road to get here, years of push and pull, of an on again off again friends-with-benefits-no-strings-attached relationship had done a number on them. Lisa wanted strings. She wanted so many strings. And it wasn’t until—with a little helpful nudge from Jisoo—that Jennie admitted she wanted those same strings too. 

Lisa understands though. Jennie had been scared. The industry they were in wasn’t a friendly one. It was vicious and unforgiving and would cast them out just as quickly as it scooped them up. Jennie had just wanted to keep Blackpink together and keep both of them safe. And while it put a lot of strain on their relationship through the years, Lisa knows the only reason Jennie continuously pushed her away was out of a desire to protect her. As much as it hurt each time, Lisa understood.

Even now, officially together with all the strings that they’ve wanted for so long, they still have so many obstacles to overcome. They have to keep what they have a secret, away from the prying eyes and judgmental society that would tear them and their careers apart if they ever found out. It weighs on them most days, but now they at least have each other to fully lean on and Jisoo and Chaeyoung to confide in. She’s honestly not sure what they would’ve done without the support of their other members.

But none of that matters right now because Jennie’s gorgeous eyes are staring into her own, a soft adoring look on her features and a shy smile to match Lisa’s. Jennie reaches over and begins threading her fingers tenderly through Lisa’s hair.

“It’s super early.” Lisa observes, noticing that the sun isn’t even fully up yet. 

Jennie leans over, fingers continuing their soothing ministrations through Lisa’s hair as she plants a quick but loving kiss to the younger girl’s lips. “Figured the earlier I woke you, the more hours I’d get to spoil you today.” She smiles down at her. 

Lisa feels her heart flutter as Jennie leans down for another kiss. Her hand comes up to tangle in Jennie’s hair, pulling the other girl closer. The kiss lasts a little longer than the last one, just enough to get Lisa’s blood pumping.

“Oh, you’re going to spoil me all day are you?” Lisa giggles, looking up at her as Jennie pulls away. Her hand falls to Jennie’s waist as the older girl cups her cheek and stares down at her so gently, so lovingly, that Lisa feels overwhelmed. 

They had hooked up so many times throughout the years, but Lisa is still getting used to the way Jennie looks at her now since officially getting together. Now that she doesn’t have to hide or hold anything back. The way her sharp eyes soften as Jennie strips herself bare, exposing everything she feels for Lisa with one look. The way Jennie’s hand gently cups her face and holds her as if she’s the most delicate creature in existence. It makes Lisa feel like she is Jennie’s entire world. It should be scary, this onslaught of powerful emotions and whirlwind romance they find themselves entangled in, but it’s not. It’s not because Lisa knows exactly how she feels. She’s loved Jennie this much for years and getting to see it finally reciprocated in full fills her with such warmth and she’s sure she’s never felt more cherished in all her life.

“I want to make sure you have a special day.” Jennie whispers to her. “I love you so much, and…” She pauses, her eyes clouding over slightly. “I want to make up for the birthdays before this when I didn’t—“

“Jennie.” Lisa stops her, knowing what she’s going to say. Her hand traces over the soft skin of Jennie’s back, the girl’s tank top having ridden up at some point during their exchange. 

A finger lands against her lips before she can mutter another word. 

“Lili, please just let me take care of you today, okay?” She interrupts. A sly smirk taking over the soft smile. “I want to give you your first present.” She leans down, pulling her finger away from Lisa’s mouth as her lips brush against the younger girl’s neck. 

A series of feather light kisses trail up the sensitive skin of Lisa’s throat to her pulse point, teeth nibbling ever so slightly at certain areas. The feeling has Lisa mewling, eyes closing and hands reaching up to grasp at the back of Jennie’s shirt, pulling the girl further on top of her. If she’s being honest she’s already forgotten what she wanted to say to Jennie just moments ago as the older girl nudges her legs apart so she can kneel over top of Lisa, one leg on the outside and one pressed in between Lisa’s thighs. 

“We have to be quiet though, baby. Wouldn’t want to wake the others.” Jennie smirks at her, pulling away from her throat to lean over her. Lisa can only nod absentmindedly, a familiar warm feeling begins blossoming in her stomach, the same one she gets every time Jennie is on top of her.

The hand that isn’t cupping Lisa’s cheek fists the hair in the back of her head and pulls her slightly off the pillow, far enough that Jennie can capture her lips with bruising force.

The warmth in her stomach continues to grow and expand until she feels the heat begin to pool between her thighs. Seemingly unconsciously she presses herself tighter against the knee Jennie has placed between her legs, gyrating ever so slightly. 

A soft gasp escapes her lips, creating an opening for Jennie’s tongue to slip inside. The feeling of Jennie’s knee against her center and the taste of the other girl in her mouth nearly brings her undone right then and there. Jennie’s thumb brushes back and forth over Lisa’s cheek tenderly as the older girl deepens their kiss. Jennie’s other hand moves from the back of Lisa's head to her waist, where she squeezes reassuringly and pulls Lisa even closer.

The firmness of Jennie’s leg against her has aching and wet, her underwear and pajama shorts soaked through and ruined already as she pushes and rubs with a new ferocity against the other girl. Jennie continues to squeeze her waist, encouraging Lisa’s every move.

Jennie’s skin becomes slick with the wetness leaking from Lisa’s shorts, the friction becoming harder to find the more she bucks against her. Lisa grunts into Jennie’s mouth, her fingers curling into the fabric of Jennie’s pajama top, desperately pulling at it as if it would bring Jennie closer and soothe the ache between her thighs. 

Jennie, seeming to catch on to her predicament, brought the hand that had been clutched around her waist to slip underneath Lisa’s pajamas and underwear and press against her folds. Lisa has to pull out of the kiss Jennie has her locked in, unable to bite back a moan as she pushes herself desperately against Jennie’s hand.

Jennie smiles down at her, smiles at her in a way that has Lisa melting into her hand even more. The older girl brings her forehead down to rest against her own, other hand still delicately cupping her cheek, thumb dancing feather-light against her skin. No one else in the world can make her feel so cherished and so dirty at the same time. 

“That feel good, baby?” Jennie whispers, meticulously running a finger through Lisa’s drenched folds while her thumb begins to circle her clit. Lisa jolts upward, groaning louder than she means to. Her eyes widen and her hands fist a hold of Jennie’s shirt, hips grinding against her girlfriend’s hand. 

Lisa throws her head back against the pillow, moaning with each stroke of Jennie’s nimble fingers. She tries to control her volume, she really does. But every time her hips rise to meet the firmness of Jennie’s hand the other girl curls her fingers just right, managing to light a fire in Lisa’s abdomen that swells and tightens with each thrust.

Her moans have become near animalistic to the point she’s sure there’s no way Jisoo and Chaeyoung don’t know what’s happening in her room right now, but she finds herself incapable of quieting down or caring. 

Her hips are bucking into Jennie’s hand wildly, the bed shaking underneath them. The hand that had been lovingly caressing her cheek now clamps down on her mouth as Jennie pushes two fingers inside of her, thankfully muffling her high pitched moan and dulling the noise.

“Shh, baby. You have to be quiet.” Jennie laughs, her eyes sparkling with mirth. Lisa has lost all sense of rhythm, obscene wet noises mixed with muffled groans the only sounds throughout the room as she fucks herself on Jennie’s fingers.

Jennie’s mouth is on her neck then, sucking and nibbling and making Lisa’s fingers curl tighter. Her whole body is quaking, the knot in her stomach growing.

“Let go, Lili.” Jennie rasps in her ear in between kisses. “Cum for me, baby.”

Teeth graze her pulse point and playfully nibble, sending shivers down her spine. The fingers inside her reach that magical spot that has her seeing stars and her walls clamping down. Every muscle in her body contracts, her back arching and pushing Jennie’s fingers even further inside her as she gushes around them, her grunts coming out muffled against the hand covering her mouth as her eyes squeeze shut.

“That’s it, baby. That’s my girl.” 

Her muscles continue to twitch as she rides out her orgasm, every other sense fading from existence except for the feel of Jennie’s fingers buried inside of her. The lightheadedness that usually comes after one of her mind blowing orgasms provided by one Jennie Kim hits full force and she feels herself literally melt into the mattress beneath her.

The hand that was covering her mouth moves and tenderly brushes her bangs away from her sweaty forehead, soft kisses crawling up the side of her jaw to her cheek. 

She lays panting, pretty sure she’s never going to regain the ability to move her muscles again. She’s still shaking when a kiss lands on the tip of her nose. The soft action has Lisa smiling despite the fact that she was still literally putty in Jennie’s arms. A kiss to her closed eyelids. To her forehead. And finally to her lips.

If she were able to move Lisa would curl an arm around the back of Jennie’s neck to keep her there, but she’s pretty sure she won’t be able to move her limbs for the next century so Jennie’s kiss is brief.

“You okay?” The older girl asks, tone full of sincerity but a cocky smile greeting her when Lisa opens her eyes. 

“Can I answer that question in a few minutes?” Lisa grins back. 

Jennie grins and kisses her cheek before pulling herself off of Lisa, falling back to her side of the bed. She reaches and pulls Lisa over, letting the younger girl collapse against her in a heap. Her head is tucked beneath Jennie’s chin, the older girl’s arms wrapping securely around her and despite the fact that her ruined underwear and shorts really need to be discarded she feels content to just lay here forever. 

Reality starts to drift back as she lay in Jennie’s arms, the other girl seeming content to just hold her and draw patterns on her back. She remembers it’s her birthday. And that Jisoo and Chaeyoung are in the room next door.

Oh shit.

She groans out loud, eyes squeezing shut. 

“You don’t think they heard any of that, do you?” She asks, face blushing at the thought.

“Oh they definitely heard it.” Jennie replied without missing a beat. 

“Jennie!” She whines, burying her head further into Jennie’s chest as if the action could chase away the embarrassment she felt so suddenly. The thought of her Jisoo unnie hearing any of what had just transpired and the thought of the merciless teasing that Chaeyoung would throw her way was almost too much to handle. 

“Hey I can’t help it you’re so loud!” Jennie playfully scolds, but squeezes Lisa’s shoulder reassuringly. “Chill, it’s not like they don’t know we have sex.”

That’s a true statement. They’ve always been discreet with their hookups but living in the same dorm for years on end with same people makes it hard to have any secrets. But still, the thought of them hearing was a bit mortifying.

“Besides, you’ll have to get over that because there’s 22 left to go.”

Lisa’s eyes narrow in confusion as she looks up at Jennie questioningly. “Huh?”

Jennie is smirking at her. “An orgasm for every year you’ve been alive. 1 down, 22 left to go.” 

Lisa chokes. “You’re joking, right?”

She gets her answer when Jennie moves, flipping them over and coming to rest on top of Lisa once again. “Oh I’m so not.” Lisa’s hands are suddenly pinned above her head. “I told you, I’m spoiling you all day. Why do you think I woke you up at the crack of dawn, we have to get a head start. I want to get through at least 5 before the others wake up.” 

Jennie’s lips are on her neck again as Lisa throws her head back against the pillow under her. “You’re gonna kill me.” Lisa groans.

Jennie nibbles playfully at her neck, causing Lisa to giggle. “Oh stop acting like you don’t have the stamina for it, Lili.” She laughs in reply. It lasts a few seconds before she’s gazing down at Lisa seriously, but smiling at her with a softness that was solely reserved for Lisa and Lisa alone. 

“I love you so much it hurts sometimes, you know that?”

Lisa gulps, emotions beginning to run high again. She knows. She knows exactly how Jennie feels. 

“I love you too. So much.” Lisa reaches up to caress Jennie’s cheek. “And I know you love me just as much. I don’t need 23 orgasms to convince me of that fact.” Lisa laughs. It’s a funny concept to verbalize, but the weight of the meaning behind her words are clear. Jennie doesn’t have to prove herself. They’re past this stage and she knows how much Jennie loves her, she can see it every time the older girl looks at her.

“No, but you deserve it.” Jennie says with such conviction it makes Lisa snort. Jennie rolls her eyes and smiles slightly. “Not just the orgasms, Lili.” Jennie looks down at her again, so many emotions swimming through her eyes and Lisa sobers instantly. Despite the absurdity of the topic at hand, it’s clear Jennie is trying to convey something real. “You deserve…everything.”

Lisa’s feels her eyes well up at the rawness of Jennie’s statement. She can’t remember the last time she saw the other girl this vulnerable. 

Jennie reaches down to cup her cheek once again. “And you deserve someone who isn’t afraid to give that to you. And I know it took me forever to get my shit together and we still have so much standing in our way but I swear to you I’m never going to let you doubt my love for you again.” 

Lisa stares up at her girlfriend, eyes blurry with tears. “Jennie…” She’s not even sure what to say. Seeing and feeling the love Jennie had for her is one thing, but hearing it out loud, hearing the words Jennie always had trouble saying before…she didn’t realize how much she had craved that until now. 

Jennie is kissing her again, hand curled in her hair and holding Lisa tight against her. Tears are running down her cheeks and Jennie is suddenly backtracking to kiss them away.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry, Lili.” She whispers with a pained expression on her face.

Lisa shakes her head vehemently, choking out a laugh. “Happy—they’re happy tears.” She is cupping Jennie’s face with both of her hands. More tears leak out but Jennie catches them with her thumbs. 

“That’s all I want. For you to be happy.” Jennie says, leaning her forehead against Lisa’s as both girls close their eyes and savor the feel of one another. Lisa knows on any other day she and Jennie would both be laughing at how melodramatic they were being. But something about this day, about this moment, makes everything feel so overwhelming and monumental. She is now certain that Jennie is the only person she’ll ever be this in love with.

“You make me happy, Jennie. You always have and you always will.” She whispers. 

Jennie kisses her again, smiling as she does so. 

“Happy birthday, Lisa.” Lisa smiles at Jennie’s soft words, both of them keeping their foreheads together as they gaze into each other’s eyes. 

Lisa has cried on her birthday every year since coming to Korea, the homesickness always getting the best of her despite her other members constant determination to keep those feelings at bay. She realizes since she woke up today she hasn’t had to fight to put on a fake smile at all. For once the tears shed on her birthday were from happiness not loneliness. 

“It’s already the happiest.”

When Jennie kisses her once more, she knows that as long as she has this girl in her life she won’t ever have to fake that happiness again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have this written by Lisa's birthday but I failed by a day. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
